Sweet Intoxication
by DevilsMayCry
Summary: Draco is released from Snapes Imperius curse...he tries to overcome his past, and falls for Harry at the same time! HARRYDRACO SLASH! RAR! Song fics on some chapters
1. Confused Love?

(A/N Hey everyone please review so I know how I am doing. Snape is OOC in this chapter sorry if that offends anyone!.I will be adding songs to some chapters don't worry! I hope your all enjoying it so far. Leave me and questions comments and concerns and I will answer them!Oh and by the way I do no own Harry Potter or anything thing involving, because if I did I definitely would be writing a book and not a fanfic! Enjoy!)

Draco wiped the sleep from his eyes, and sat up in his bed. After a few minutes he stood up, and walked to his window. The grounds were covered in snow.

"Heh...another day at good ole Hogwarts..." Draco pulled his clothes on, and headed to the Great Hall to eat. Draco sat at his usual place at the end of the Slytherin table. His fellow house mates hadn't so much as talked to him since he was himself again. Today was the one year anniversary of his release.

A little over one year ago

Snape ran into Dumbledore's office with tears streaming down his face.

"Sir...I am so sorry...Please!" Dumbledore eyed Snape for what seems an eternity before pointing to the door. Snape took this as his que to return to his dungeon. what he had done was very wrong. He betrayed the trust of everyone that excepted him, and mostly Dumbledore's. A few days back Snape had come to a point in his life that he to choose which side he was on, he could no longer play both sides. So he lifted the Imperius curse he had placed on his best student, Draco Malfoy.

Today

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. His best friends were bickering at each other just like any other day. Harry was following his morning 'ritual' of watching Draco walk from the huge oak doors to his lonely seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry felt the deepest sorrow every time he thought about all the man things he had said to Draco, and he felt even worse when he realized it wasn't Draco's fault at all. Harry had became very confused with himself lately. He had meet Draco's eyes once in the halls, and felt something that he had never felt before. Harry quit often found himself turned on by certain things Ron did. Was he gay? It was something Harry had never really thought about.

Draco stared over to the Gryffindor table. He loved to see Harry smile at his friends. Just then Harry had stood up and started walking toward him. Draco fidgeted nervously in his seat. Harry had walked right up to Draco, and gazed in his eyes. He then smiled and began to kiss Draco very passionately. The whole student body watched in amazement, but Draco did not care he let Harry kiss him. Suddenly a sharp pain flooded Draco's hand. He shook his head in confusion, and seen an owl sitting next to him. It had all been a dream. Draco paid the owl, and repositioned himself so no one could see how aroused this day dream had made him. The package he'd received was a pouch of gold from some welfare group. Draco's parents were imprisoned after Draco told the ministry of how his father had given Snape permission to use Draco. Dumbledore had arranged Draco's stay year round, and this group sent Draco gold to live off of.

Later that day

Draco sat at his seat in potions class, the only thing that kept him going anymore. Since the new teacher, Professor Lemada came in he had sat in the back of the room. Today they were doing something with partners and Draco's heart sunk. He would have to sit with one of his class mates who now loathed him, for ratting out his father and Snape, and would not even talk to him.

"Everyone today will be with someone from the opposite house!" The class exploded.

"What!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" They went on and on for a solid three minutes until Lemada raised his voice.

"SILENCE! STIFLE! SHUT UP!" He did not look happy, and the students knew he was not one to mess with.

"Gryffindor along the far wall, Slytherin the close on, and do it in silence or I will deduct points." The two houses lined up quietly.

"Weasley and Goyle...Granger and Crabbe..." He listed names and the lines became smaller.

"Potter and Malfoy..." The class stopped and stared. Harry and Draco had not shared any words at all since the spell on Draco was lifted. Goyle and Crabbe were sneering to one another.

"Potter and Malfoy the heroes of the school!" Lemada looked to the two Slytherins.

"You two get zeros for today...Weasley and Granger you will work together." Ron and Hermione smiled with relief, and the rest of the class groaned.

"Enough get to work the instructions are on the board." Draco followed Harry back to their station neither saying anything. They worked in complete silence, handing each other what was needed. About midway through the potion Harry's hand brushed Draco's a raging fire flooded through both of them, but they both jumped and pulled away quickly, knocking all sorts of stuff into their cauldron. It hissed and let off a foul smelling odor.

"Boys! I will not tolerate this kind of nonsense go sit in my office...wait no the other two nimrods are there you sit in the hall!" They both left the room and into the hall. There was one chair outside the door, they both went to sit, but decided the other could sit there. Again they both tried to sit at the same time, and they almost say on each other. In the end neither wanted to take the chair, so they sat on each side with a long sigh. Unable to see Draco, Harry let a smile spread across his face.

"Sorry 'bout the potion...I didn't mean to knock--" Draco cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." The awkward hush fell upon then again. They both wanted to talk, but dreaded the thought at the same time.

After another half hour of silence the class exited the dungeon. Everyone one gawked as they walked past the pair. Hermione and Ron waved to Harry, who gave a slight smirk. The two did not dare move from their places. After a few more minutes, Crabbe and Goyle left the class looking rather depressed.

"Malfoy, Potter come in here!" They both stood and nearly knocked into each other again, and entered the classroom. They walked up to Professor Lamada's desk.

"You both will have detentions tonight after dinner. Lupin ((who is the DADA teacher again)) needs two students to go into the forbidden forest with him, and I was going to send the other two swines. But I think you two will be a little more capable of doing what he wants. Dusk be at the entrance hall and I'm sure you know, but do not leave the building alone!"


	2. Comforting touch

((A/N: well chapter 2 something you may need to know a Roc is a large bird with the ability to turn victims to stone with just a simple slash of its claw.READ AND REVIEW!))

Draco arrived in the entrance hallbefore Lupin or Harry. There was wind blowing hard at the door. Draco tried not to think about it, but the memory of the last time he was alone here flooded his mind.

Over a year ago

Draco sat up, and looked around. Where was he? He was very cold. Then it hit him he was in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, but this time it was different. He was moving on his own, he was no longer being told what to do. He tried to smile, but the tears just came flowing down his face. Why the hell would his dad let a man do this to him. From day to day living,or the inapproperate things Snape made him do. He layed there on the cold floor crying, the wind from the open doors blowing on him. It was not long before Minerva McGonagall swept his limp, sobbing body into her arms and carried him to the hospital wing. She set him gently onto a bed, and covered him.

"Draco...?"

"Draco!"

Today

"Oh..I am sorry..."

"It's ok lad we are all here now are the two of you ready for your instructions?" Harry who was standing behind Draco nodded, and then Draco did too. Lupin cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow is the night of the full moon, and as you both know terrible things happen to me then. Snape used to make my potion to keep me human, but seeing as he is gone Professor Lamada said he would do it. He said he knows a simpler potion then what Snape was using, but we would need some grean roots. We can find these in the Forrbidden Forest. The plants will look blue in the moonlight, and they will have green bulbs on the stalk of the plant." After saying that Lupin opened the big doors and led the kids out. After closing the doors the group headed to the edge of the forest.

"We need to stick together...Lumos!" Light shone from the tip of Lupins wand, and Draco and Harry also used the spell.

They walked for a very long time, until Lupin stopped sharply in front of them. They all stared at darkness in front of them for what seemed like forever. Suddenly a loud screech was heard in front of them. They all dove in different directions to try and hide. An enormous roc stepped into view. It was very angry like they usually are. It looked around and just when they thought it was going to go it attacked the brush Lupin was taking cover in. His wand flew from him hand, and landed on the ground. Harry jumped to his feet and started toward the giantic bird. He thought for a second, and then shot the reductor curse toward the bird. It hit the ground near it's feet causing it to drop Lupin. He hit the ground with a painful 'thud.' The eyes of the beast closed in on Harry, and it darted toward him. Draco waved his own wand calling out the leg lock curse. The roc was not affected completely, it tripped a little then continued at Harry with full speed. Just before the bird hit Harry it flew up, and grabbed the back of his shirt lifting him from the ground. It then flew back and swept Draco with its other leg, and Lupin in his beak. Lupin's arm was bending at a funny angle from the crushing power the beak was applying to it. They flew through the sky, it was very cold. The bird swooped downward toward a mountain cavern where it threw the group, and left in search of something else.

After a half hour of silence Lupin started to gain conscieness.

"Harry...Draco..."

"Yes professor?"

"I..am so sorry...about all of this...I haven't much time to explain...give me your wands." The boys gave their wands to Lupin, and he tapped them on his throat.

"Dumbledore...sir...I have to leave you and this world...I'm sorry...The rocs have entered the forest...Harry and Draco will show you where to find my body..." He then handed the wands back.

"Levitate me off the cliff..." Horror covered the boys' faces.

"Please if you do not do so the beast will eat me for sure...be safe and get home!" With this his head lowered and his body went limp. Draco burst into tears, and Harry tried to comfort him. But now was not the time. He swished his wand and picked Lupin's limp corpse from the ground he bowed his head and lowered him into the woods below. In the woods Harry seen a break in the tree, it was a path. He followed it with his eyes until he spotted a village.

"Draco!" Draco was still on the ground with his knees to his head sobbing very hardly. Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We must go Draco...we must." Draco cried a few seconds longer, the sounds of wings flapping got closer.

"Listen Draco here is what we must do...I will lower you to the bottom the mountain and then you must lower me down." Draco gave a slight nod.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" With the swish and flick of his wand Draco started to float. Uneasy at first, but more stable toward the end Harry lowered Draco to the ground. The roc was now in clear view, and Draco had barely gotten Harry from the top. The roc had noticed Harry in the air, and instantly started for him. Once Harry was about 10 feet from the groound he order Draco to drop him. In which he did. Harry landed smoothly, and they both started running as fast as they could. The winged monster could not be heard, so they stopped to rest.

Draco was still very shaken up over everything, he had been very emotional after everything he has been through.

"You alright Draco?" Again he simply nodded. Harry again placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. This contact was a comfort that neither one had ever felt. It was almost sunset, and they decided to get to town before sundown.


	3. Changes

Draco and Harry entered the small village of Toran. They wandered through the streets till they found a local inn. Luckily Harry had enough gold to pay for a room. After they settled into the room, Harry and Draco crawled into their beds. Once the light was out they sat in complete silence for a long time. Sleep eventually invaded the young boy's minds.

Upon awakening Draco heard Harry talking to someone unfamiliar in the hallway. Draco crawled out of bed and hastily clothed himself. Draco emerged into the hallway to see Harry discussing their location to a rather unusual looking muggle. Harry exclaimed to Draco that they were only several miles from home. They decided to leave right away.

The trip home was a silent one, and it had just hit them that Lupin was dead. As they walked onto the school grounds Hagrid rushed toward them.

"Boys! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hagrid rambled without even taking a breath.

"We have been searching for you, and Dumbledore if freaking out!..." He inhaled sharply. Then he rushed them inside. Dumbledore was filled with relief at the site of them, but their faces made him worried.

"Headmaster...Lupin is...dead..." They handed him their wands. He listened to Lupin's message intently. Dumbledore looked back to his students.

"Go now and rest...we will handle this in the morning." Harry turned to leave, but Draco stayed behind. As soon as Harry closed the door Draco began.

"I know this is not the time nor the place sir, but I wanted to know if anything more is known about the sorting hat sir?"

"As a matter of fact Mr. Malfoy, the hat did say that he had a terrible headache after your sorting...shall we try again?" Draco was slightly taken back at this. He had not intended to this for a little while longer.

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore had Draco sit down, and he walked to a shelf. He pulled the sorting hat down and walked over to Draco.

"Ready?" Draco nodded, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Draco Malfoy...I have talked with you once before have I not?" Draco again nodded.

"Dumbledore seems to think someone may have cursed me, but I find that impossible...hmm...I am not seeing any Slytherin in you what so ever boy...This cannot be! Was I deceived?" There was a long silence. The sorting hat began to talk with a tone of disbelief.

"Gry...Gryffindor!" Draco smirked lightly, and removed the hat from his head.

"There you go Draco...The password to the Gryffindor tower is Patronus...Get some rest..." Draco left the office and walked toward the Gryffindor tower. He suddenly became very nervous. He walked up to the portrait, and began to explain but she interrupted.

"Malfoy I assume? Dumbledore has already let me know...Password?"

"Patronus..." The fat lady swung open and Draco climbed in. There sitting in the common room was Harry. He jumped up as Draco entered.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"The sorting hat was under a spell as well...I am a true Gryffindor..." Draco blushed nervously. Harry sat back down, and seemed to understand completly.

"Oh...well then...welcome to Gryffindor." Harry offered Draco the seat next to him, and Draco took it. They sat there and watched the fire together in silence for a few hours, before Harry led Draco upstairs.

"G'night."

"Night."


	4. Come into my Past

Harry knew how the other Gryffindors were going to react, so he made sure he woke up first. He went into the commons room, and told Hermione, her face buried in a book, about Draco. She went balistic.

"HARRY! THIS CANNOT BE IT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE IN THE HISTORY OF...EVER! THE OTHERS WHAT WILL THEY SAY...oh my god...oh..." She started taking deep breaths. It was not long til the others woke up, and came downstairs. Harry and Hermione waited for Draco, but Ron showed up first.

"Mornin' guys, there is a new bed in our room Harry I wonder whose it is?"

"It's Draco Malfoy's."

"Hahahaha...thats funny Harry, but really!" Hermione cut in.

"Ronald it really is!" Ron's face dropped he knew Hermione would not joke about something like this.

"WHAT? DRACO MALFOY A GRYFFINDOR!" The commons room full of half asleep Gryffindors looked at Ron, and laughed at the thought. It was not until someone gasped did they look at the top of the stairs and see Draco standing there. The room fell silent for a mere seconds until the whispers started.

_"Why is he here?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"What kinda prank is this?" _Draco ignored the comments and continued for the portrait hole. Harry stopped Draco as he passed him.

"What to go to breakfast with us?" Draco turned the same shade of red as Ron's hair.

"I...uhhh...I'm not hungry..." As he said this he ran from the room, and all the way to the library. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go along without him, and he checked the marauders map for Draco.

"The library..." Harry left the dorm and then the commons, and headed to the library. When he entered he found Draco in the far corner sobbing heavily.

"Draco...are you ok?" Draco did not answer, but continued to sob. Harry sat next to him, and put his arm over Draco's shoulder.

"What is the matter?" Draco stopped crying, and after a short moment he lifted his head, and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything...I've ever done to make you and everyone else hate me, but I cannot take it back." Harry frowned.

"Draco it wasn't yer fault...you know this..."

"I wasn't strong enough to fight of the curse, and the longer he had control over me the weaker I became against it...and now that I am myself again my 'own kind' hate me for turning in my father and Snape, and your kind hate me because I wasn't of the same kind..." Draco's words were confusing, but Harry understood what he meant.

"Draco your father and Snape are horrible...how any man could subject his own child to this is beyond me..." Draco shed a few more tears.

"Harry...my father is a very bad man...when I left school he tried to make me touch him..." Draco went back and told Harry the story that hurt him the most.

Fourth Year Summer

Draco entered his home, this was the first time he had control over himself in almost a year. His father approached him, and he was in a very upset mood.

"The ministry has been poking around the house again Draco...they said something about you acting funny...This does not make me very happy!"

"Sorry...Father..." Lucius frowned in disgust.

"Were you trying to fight the curse?" Draco did not respond.

"Well I guess I will have to teach you a lesson now won't I? I wouldn't want you trying this stupid shit again...Get to your room!" Draco walked up the staircase, and then into his room. In a few minutes his father walked in, he was wearing nothing but his robe.

"Your mother went out, so I guess it's just us..." Lucius sat on the end of the bed and patted it signaling Draco to sit next to him. Draco did not move.

"Draco...come sit by me." Draco shook his head.

"Now!" Draco knew his father was serious, so he sat next to him. Lucius leaned back and open his robe slightly. He told Draco to touch him, but Draco refused. Lucius grapped Draco's hand and pulled it towards him, but Draco resisted and pulled away. It was at that moment that Lucius stood from the bed, and punched Draco square in the face. Draco did not say a word, he quietly wiped the blood from his nose.

"Stand up!" Draco did not move. His father yelled as loud as he could, but no matter what he said Draco did not move. Lucius hit Draco again, but this time he did not stop. Eventually Draco blacked out, and woke up in a hospital bed.

"Quite a nasty fight you got in with your cousin eh?" Draco ignored the nurse that was talking to him, and scanned the room. He seen Lucius standing at the door, and he knew by the look on Lucius' face he had lied.

"Draco how are you feeling son?" Draco did not answer. He could see the anger spread his father's face. In the following days Draco made it known all the horrible things his father had done, and Lucius was quickly imprisoned.

Today

"I'm so sorry Draco..." Harry embraced Draco without thinking. The hug seemed to last forever. It was as if they had melted together. Once they had split apart, Harry wiped the tears from Draco's cheek. At this time, Draco felt true happiness, and he smiled as they stared each other in the eyes.

"HARRY?" Harry and Draco practically flew away from each other as Hermione stormed in the library.


	5. Confrontation

((A/n: Just so everyone knows Cedric did not die in the tournament, and he is pretty out of character))

"There are tons of roses for you in the commons room!" Harry gave a puzzled look.

"Who are they from?"

"Your never going to believe me..." She whispered in his ear, and Harry turned a deep shade of red. Without another glance at Draco, Harry and Hermione left.

Upon arrival to the commons Harry spotted Cedric.

"Harry we need to talk." Harry is still in awe over the dozens of roses.

"These are for me?"

"Yes...they are...Will you take a walk with me?" Harry nods. Harry was secretly infatuated with Cedric since the tournament. Cedric leads Harry out of the commons, and they head towards the grounds. As they turn down the Entrance hall Draco watches them leave out the oak doors.

Their feet crunch through the snow, but the cold doesn't seem to bother either of them.

"Are you staying for break?"

"Yes...I always do..." Harry goes to slide his hand in his pocket,but it is intercepted by Cedric's hand.

"Harry thank you for saving me in that cemetery..." Harry nods.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked for a long time... is it true you know who was there?" Harry nodded again, a slight frown spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry we'll talk about something else." The two kids turned around, and headed back for the castle.

"I've heard that Malfoy freak got into Gryffindor." Harry discards the comment.

"They probably felt bad for what his old man did to him." It was at this point they reached the Entrance Hall, and Cedric pulled Harry in for a deep passionate kiss. Draco who was passing through, heading to bed, noticed them enter, and seen the kiss. He immediately started crying, and ran all the way to his tower. He sobbed silently, until Harry entered. Draco became so infuriated at how Harry was toying with him. Harry checked Draco's bed, and he was sound 'asleep.' A million thoughts raced through Draco's head... was it because I told him about my dad? Why does he think he is so good?...

The next morning the lack of sleep made it hard for Draco to stand, but he did. He was the last one out of bed. After a trip through the commons without incident, Draco heads to the Great Hall for breakfast. About halfway there a group of Hufflepuff boys stopped him.

"Oi Malfoy!" Draco turned to them and the biggest kid stepped toward him.

"You'd better stay away from Potter. Our house needs to be known for something... whether it be something amazing, or where the chosen one found love is a different story..." Draco turned to walk away, but the kids grabbed him and flung him around.

"Don't walk away from me!" Draco tried to pull away, but the kid tightened his grip.

"I'm serious Malfoy... terrible accidents can happen at anytime." The kid pushed Draco to the floor, and the group walked away laughing.

Draco ate his breakfast, and watched Harry eat with Cedric. When he stood to leave he seen Cedric stand too, so he walked faster. Draco turned down random halls, until he hit a dead end where Cedric caught up.

"Not running are we?" Draco went to push past Cedric, but Cedric shoved him back.

"Leave me alone Cedric, and tell your friends to but out."

"Well Draco... Do what your told and nothing will happen, besides Potter doesn't even like you."

"You're lying!" Draco ran at Cedric, trying to get passed, but Cedric swung and hit Draco square in the nose. Draco turned and tackled Cedric to the ground. It was not long until Cedric had Malfoy pinned and proceeded to pummel him to a pulp. Draco blacked out.


	6. Conciousness

((A/N: Due to the lack of a computer, I have been very unmotivated to write more...sorry for the wait read and review please))

Draco woke up in the infirmary. When he opened his eyes the room was spinning, so he snapped them shut again. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him with urgency.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" Draco slightly nodded, and this motion caused pain to flood his head.

"Albus, he is up!" Dumbledore walked over to Draco's bedside.

"Draco...You've been out for about a week now." Draco opened his eyes again, and seen Dumbledore standing over him. Pain again fills Draco as he tries to sit up.

"Just take it easy kid!" Pomfrey snaps.

"Heh...You were found unconcious by Mr. Potter... He and Miss Granger have been here everyday to check on you."

Later that day Hermione walked up to Draco's bedside.

"Hi..."

"How's Harry?" Hermione frowns.

"That's why I'm here..." Draco flings himself up.

"What? Why?"

"He is with Dumbledore right now. He got sick of Cedric and his friends saying things about you and...blew half the hall up." Draco knew this was not good, but Harry would get out of it. The fact Harry stood up for him made him smile.

Eventually Draco pulled himself out of bed. Despite his orders to stay in bed, he left. He needed to see Harry and headed for the commons. When he walked in all the Gryffindors were sitting there in silence. One by one, they noticed thim, and just stared. After a minute of searching, Draco realized Harry was the only Gryffindor missing from the crowd. Hermione finally caught Draco's eye, and pointed to the dorms. Backing out of the room Draco headed upstairs. Once he entered the room he seen Harry sitting on his trunk crying.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I have to... go back...home." Harry began to sob into Draco's shoulder

"WHAT!" Harry spent the next 15 minutes explaning his expulsion, and how he now has to go back to the Dursley's.

"They can't do this Harry..."

"They can...and will. I mean c'mon I blew up a hallway!" Daco puts his head in his hands, and there is a very long silence. Once Draco finally sat up, a smile covered his face.

"I've got it!" Harry raised a brow.

"I own a mansion!"

"Wha'?"

"Once my father was locked up I got all legal rights... we can stay there."

"Umm...wait! What do you mean we?"

"Well I"m going too... I'm not staying here without you!" Harry opened his mouth to object, but befoe he could get a word out, Draco kissed him.


End file.
